Reading The Signs
by Lyco-chan
Summary: Aw, it's the couple that never talks." , "Where were you two last night?" ,"Makes you wonder if they have telepathy or something." ,"Yeah, they don't talk now, but behind closed doors, who needs words?" Heartshipping. Ryou x Yuugi. Yaoi. Obviously.


Prologue:

It has been six months since that faithful day in Egypt. Six long months without a Yami or friends. Ryou focuses on his work now, & hasn't spoken to any of his so called "friends" for five months. His last contact with them was when Yuugi held a celebration party at the Game Shop on the last day of school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryou walked through the quiet neighborhood. It was late, & by now everyne had returned home to their families, but not him. He enjoyed staying out later at the library, considering he had no family to return to. He made it to his small appartment complex & made his way to his small & lonely home. Once inside, he laid his keys on the small coffee table & plopped onto the couch, dropping his bag full of books he enjoyed checking out from the library daily.

He closed his eyes & let out a long sigh. Ryou hadn't had an evening meal, but he wasn't hungry either. He kicked off his shoes & made his way to his bedroom. The poor whitette was tired beyond belief, & when his head hit the seemingly soft confort of his pillow, he seemed to doze off instantly.

Ryou shuffled in his sleep & let out a confused yelp. Why was he dreaming about _him_ now? More importantly, why was the _he_ that Ryou was referring to _**Yuugi**_?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Another day had passed by & Ryou was ready to head home after a long day at work. Something in Ryou, some form of longing just beneath the surface, urged him to take the long way home. Which happened to lead past Kame Game Shop. Fr an even stranger reason, Ryou didn't object, & so he made his way home in the opposite direction.

About half way to the game shop the rain started to pour down form the heavens & began to beat hard pellets onto the poor teenagers head. He quickly covered his hair with his arms as best he could & ran, _'Maybe this wasn't such a good ide_a' he thought to himself. The hail & rain began to fall harder by the minute. But to Ryou's advantage, he came across the game shop & raced inside. The bell rang as he entered & he let out a sigh of relief. Shaking out his hair, Ryou shivered at the blast of heat that greeted him, but he wasn't complaining.

He survayed the room, noticing the strange assortment of games & toys. The shop had been rearranged since he last saw it, & , _' well my goodness, they even repainted the place!'_ He chuckled at his own thoughts but was interupted by a light yet, excited voice. " Welcome to Kame Game Shop! Can I help you?" Ryou quickly turned to the fimiliar voice to see none other than Yuugi Moto.

"Hello, Yuugi." he said in an unnaturally happy tone. Yuugi hadn't changed much, he seemed to have gained a few inches or so in height, & he voice had dropped a notch. _' Must have finally hit puburty,'_ Ryou mentally slapped himself for thinking such rude things.

"B-Bakura! You're soaked!" Yuugi said as he hopped from behind the counter. Ryou found himself dumbfounded at Yuugi's need to point out the obvious, but he laughed when he found himself doing it too."Y-yeah," Ryou jabbed his thumb towards the door, "it's raining."

"I can see that! Come on," Yuugi grabbed Ryou's arm & smiled a little," Let's get you cleaned up." Yuugi grabbed Ryous arm, & lead him past the counter & into the livingroom. He sat the boy on the couch, obviouly not caring what the appolstry thought about it, & went upstairs into the hallway. Ryou looked around a bit, nothing had changed in here suprisingly. Yuugi rushed back into the room carrying a enormous stack of towels & tossed one to Ryou. The whitette grabbed the towel, stood up, & took off his not soaked sweater so he was only in a small white T-shirt. Yuugi took Ryou's sweater & layed it on the stairs railing. "So, what were you doing oout in the rain, Bakura?" he asked holding out another towel waiting for him to finish with the current one.

Ryou placed the towel on the couch & sat down on it, hoping to keep it as dry as possible, & took off his drenched socks & sneakers, "Well, I decided to take the long way home today," he said simply, "& please, call me Ryou." he suggested.

"Oh, right...S-sorry. Well, then what brings you here?" he questioned curiously. _'I forgot Ryou had been working. Gosh, what kind of friend am I?'_ Yuugi frowned at this thought. "Shelter." Ryou shrugged. The little teen giggled, something Ryou hadn't heard in a while. Something he quite frankly missed."Is your Grandpa home?" he asked curiously. Yuugi shook his head, then placed a towel on Ryou's & began scrunching it in an attempt to dry the long white silk. "No, he went to visit the Professor at the museum today. They've been hanging out alot lately. How have you been Ba- ... Ryou.?." Yuugi gulped, still smiling, now more nervously though.

Ryou sighed ," Fine I saposse. I've been better. You?"

"Everything's been alright, I gues." he said sighing. Ryou felt a bit cirous about what had been going on recently with everyone. He asked this, laughed at that. But, then he mentioned something a bit different," I see. What about you & Anzu?. Yuugi froze.

"She, er....well..." he pulled the towel off of Ryou's head & looked into his eyes ,"She's dating a girl named Miho(1)..." he replied. Ryou thought that Yuugi's perfectly bright amethest eyes now dulled at the subject of their conversation. "O-oh. I'm sorry...I didn't know she was-"

"Yeah. I didn't either." Yuugi smiled a bit & a silence overtook the boys, something they were used to in eachother's company. But, this silence seemed awkward, something neither of them liked. "I've missed you, you know." the small boy managed to say, setting the towel he had used on Ryou's hair & had just finished fiddling with on the table behind him & sat beside his friend. "Heh, that's odd," Ryou turned to the teenager & smiled lightly, "I've missed you, too." He was caught by suprise though, he hadn't expected Yuugi to miss him. HE never did anything for little Yuugi but cause trouble. Surely he didn't miss that.

"I really did. No one really gets my jokes anymore. Plus, I kind of miss the constant mocking of us Jounouchi-kun prayed upon." Yuugi shrugged.

"Yuugi Moto, are you professing you're undying love for me?" Ryou teased in a silly tone. True, Jounouchi & the others had made it a daily routine to mock his & Yuugi's quiet & secret realationship. Always saying things like _"Aw, it's the couple that never talks,"_ or _"Where were you two last night?"_ ,_ "It makes you wonder if they have Telepathy or something,"_ & the occasional _"Yeah, they aren't talking now, but, behind closed doors, who needs words?"_ specifically from Jou. But, Yuugi & Ryou always seemed to play along- hugging eachother in the hallways, whispering fake secrets infront of the others then laughin, talking about 'last night' & how fun it was. Just, silly little things that made them friends.

"Well, I don't know about **_undying_**, but, I gues that's one way of looking at it." Yuugi giggled as a blush spread across his face. _'W-what?! What did he just say?! Pretty fun... Wait, he **is** joking right? **right**?!!'_ Ryou thought to himself as he now looked at Yuugi in a complete & total shock. "Y-Yuugi! I was only joking! No need to take it **that** far!" He managed to stammer out of his agaped mouth. The smaller boy looked at the pale Briton he knew to be his friend ,"I'm serius, Ryou. Wether you are or not." The boy smiled as his blush began to fade back into his complection. The whitette was speechless, "Yuugi! We're friends!!" That was all he could think of saying.

"Ryou, that just isn't enough for me anymore," sighed Yuugi, "I've seen the way you look at all the girls, you obviously aren't interested in them. So, the real question is our friendship - is it enough for you, .-kun.?" he said spacing out the others name while looking at him with curiously playful eyes. Those of a kitten, one that knows how to get exactly what it wants.

Yuugi was Ryou's friend. Then the reality of Yuugi's question hit home, _'uugi thinks I'm...**GAY**?????!!!!!!!!'_ Ryou, never having a girlfriend nor boyfriend, grew up doing as he was told. _'You grow up being told you like girls, you like girls. Right? It wouldn't be a **bad thing**, but could he really be...gay?'_ "Ryou-kun?" Yuugi prodded at his 'friend's' cheek. The whitette had been long lost in his thought & now had his eyes closed. Yuugi looked at him curiously. _'Maybe he isn't, maybe I'm just **really** bad at reading people. But, Jounouchi-kun is gay, & I predicted that just like how I am right now.' _Just, he didn't have to pry it out of Jou. Jounouchi came into school holding Seto's hand & his head down. Jounouchi-kun was very shy about it, but Seto seemed to be pleased about the situation. It made Yuugi giggle thinking about Seto & Jou's realationship. He really hoped, if he **was** right, that he & Ryou could be like that. But... "Ryou-kun, are you alright?" he poked the teenager's cheek, & again, he was given no response.

Tired of waiting, Yuugi turned Ryou's face towards his own & looked at his tightly shut eyes. Ryou had been so focused in his thoughts about his sexual orientation that he had no grasp on what was happening in reality. _'I mean, I've never had a first kiss before, & I've never really had a crush on anyone- I think. So, I gues there's no specification on what I like. People always say "Don't knock it till you try it". But, who are those people & why are their sayings so popular?'_

The little blond-banged boy took this moment of Ryou's confusion as his chance to move in. He got closer to Ryou's face, & cupped it in his hands, pulling the boy close to him. "Ryou..." Yuugi whispered, his nose brushing Ryou's own, "I' like an answer please."

"Yu-" but beofre Ryou could focus on Yuugi & leave his other thoughts at peace for a moment, Yuugi had softly planted his lips onto Ryou's, crushing all of the current subjects bouncing around through the boy's head. Yuugi expected his false lover to pull away in a state of shock, maybe even horror. But not, not kiss **back**! He slowly melted into the kiss & his hands lowered down Ryou's body & layed themselves on his shoulders. The pleasure of the kiss was wonderful to both of them, but shortly lived. Yuugi pulled away, looking to the side trying to catch his breathe, "What was that?" he asked shly, his arms still conected to the other's upper torso.

"What was what?" Ryou asked, still a bit confused at what just happened.

"Y-you..you kissed me back...why?" Yuugi blushed, glancing over towards Ryou in a chaste way. you, not exactly knowing why himself, pulled Yuugi's chin to face him. The Briton smiled a bit, "I gues friendship isn't enough." he shrugged. The little star-fish-head quickly smiled brightly & crushed his lips onto Ryou's once more. Not only had he been right, oh no, he had given Ryou something no mad had truly given Ryou- love. That feeling made Yuugi's heart flutter. Once again he pulled away, only to smile "I love you, Ryou-kun." & lay his head on the other's shoulder. "Love you too, Yuugi-kun." Ryou closed his eyes & sighed, _'How could he not?'_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

1. Ok, Miho Nosaka is from Yugioh Season Zero, & since I didn't want to pair Anzu up with some random character like Mai(really, terrible pairing) or someone worse like Ishizu(+ Anzu = ew e.e)[Mai + Ishizu = much better :3] so, I just put it as Miho. Though, I can never see them as a couple, I didn't want to put Yuugi through regection, just heart break is all (terrible right? XD)

Yeah, so I wanted a change of scenery from Tendershippiing, though Heartshipping isn't really much better for me XDDD So, I hope you enjoyed! I know I did! ^-^

R & R my lovely readers!


End file.
